


My interesting sexual times with my step dad

by Dangerousstories



Category: Young - Fandom, dad - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerousstories/pseuds/Dangerousstories
Summary: My step dad would always make me suck him off and more every night. I started to enjoy after a while.
Relationships: Step dad - Relationship, step daughter - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	1. My dads late night visits.

It’s 9pm and it’s almost time, my step dad is gonna be in soon and tell me to take my clothes off. I don’t feel like it tonight, my mouth hurts from this morning and my vagina hurts from his finger going in and out. He’s coming, I hear him coming up the stairs. He went into his room, ok good. Maybe not tonight. 

At least an hour has passed and he’s been in the room. I might be safe. I’m going to go out there and see if he’s snoring. I hear, moaning. Him and my mom are having sex again, that’s four times today, now comes the loud clapping. He showed me what that is, her butt making that sound. He tried to make my butt make it. I hear her moaning and screaming in the pillow, and he’s grunting loud as she is trying to stay quiet. She just had a orgasim or came as he calls it, he told me when she cums she starts getting louder and then moans for a minute. 

It’s been over half an hour and they still are going at it. She’s “came” almost seven times. How is he not done yet. Oh.. he’s done, he made a loud grunt like he does with me. I have to get back to my room. I sit on my bed and pretend I’m reading. He walks in, his penis still half hard and wet from mom. I guess she’s asleep now. He’s playing with my hair and his penis is in front of my face, he grabs my hair into a pony tail and lifts his penis to my mouth. “Suck it my princess” he says. I look up at him and he’s looking at me rubbing my face. I open my mouth and out his penis tip in my mouth, it tastes horrible, usually it’s not that bad but he just came out of mom and I taste her. I start to get wet and actually wondering why, I hate doing this. 

I have half his penis in my mouth now and every time I look up to see him his head is in the air enjoying my mouth as he slides in and out. His penis becomes hard then soft making hard to suck at times. Pre cum as he calls it fills my mouth and I have to swallow it he’ll get mad, it tastes horrible and I gag, he loves when I do because he makes a moaning sound. He puts his hand on the back of my head and goes faster makes me suck faster, my lips hurt and I gag from it going to deep. He pulls it out and shoves it in again many times, I start to tear up, not because of the pain, but he goes to deep I want to throw up. 

He’s almost done, his leg is twitching, he makes me grab his butt cheek, it’s getting tight and he’s almost there. He cums In my mouth and his sperm fills my mouth, some of it dribbles out as I gag bf try to swallow. It doesn’t taste bad but not good either. He pulls out slowly making sure his penis is clean of cum, he squeezes his tip to make sure I get every drop. He makes me open my mouth to make sure I swallowed, he pats my head lays next to me as we are both naked and his penis is still hard, he hugs me tight and I feel his hard penis on my butt. He kisses my neck, calls me a good girl and rubs my hair until I fall asleep. 

It’s been a couple hours and everyone’s asleep. I get women up to him turning my body over so I’m on my stomach, I know what’s happening. He leans down and starts to lick my butt crack, I don’t mind it feels good. He then sticks his tongue in my crack licking my butt hole, this makes me moan but I have to do it in the pillow. Step Daddy said any noise must be done in the pillow. His tongue twirls as my eyes roll up hard and my butt tightens. He spreads my cheeks with his face and licks more. He gives me a small spank making my butt jiggle. 

He moves down to my vagina, I’m already wet and made a small spot. He starts licking my lips and my butt loosens, it feels good. His tongue enters my vagina hole and i moan again, in the pillow, his tongue goes in and out and up and down making my eyes roll back up and my body shake a bit. I get another spank. 

He stops to kiss up my butt, back, and head. I feel his stomach on my back, then I feel his hard wet penis tip press against my butt crack. He slides in slowly reaching my hole, pushes a bit and his tip is in me. I scream in pain in the pillow and bite down. He grunts and moans in pleasure. He pushes in a bit more and I yell stop in the pillow, he stops pushing in but now starts thrusting slowly. I moan out of pleasure and pain, I’m soaken wet from my juices and his sliding from my butt. I grab my bed and squeeze as I moan and scream. He goes faster and that’s how I know he’s almost done, he goes deeper making me cry, he grunts and moans kinda loud like with mommy. His penis gets really hard and he pushes in hard , my body can’t take anymore of him, and then I feel his sperm shoot in me. My butt is filled with it and some squirting out. He pulls out slowly as I feel every bit of it. His tip pops out with more cum dripping from me and him. 

He makes sure I’m ok, and kisses my head, wipes my tears and we go to the bathroom. He hands me a wet wash cloth and I wipe his penis down from my body and left over sperm coming out of him. He walks away back to his room and I sit in the toilet trying to get all of his sperm out of me. I wipe and get up, go to my room and lay in the spot I created. 


	2. My times with him. Always sexual. But loving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My step dad is a little rough. But makes up for it.

It’s been a couple days now, my step dad has come to my room mostly after he’s done with mommy. Sometimes when he hasn’t started with her yet. I hear them having sex more and louder. He tells me to listen and to pay attention to the sounds they make. He says it makes him happy knowing I’m listening. 

I was getting ready for school and he was doing my hair, he started to touch my leg and go up my skirt, I started to breath heavy and my mouth got really dry. He found my underwear and went under the crotch part, I jumped a bit because his hands were cold. He started to rub and poke my vagina, at first it felt good then I steered to get wet and it became uncomfortable. Mommy was about to get in the shower when he picked me up to take me back to his room. The shower turned on and he pulls his pants down and laid on the bed. “Come on princess, a suck before school” he said smiling. I leaned over, he pulled my hair back and I started to suck his tip. His head went back and he let out a moan. It didn’t taste bad this time, it was ok. 

After a few minutes of sucking him and going half way down, my mouth started hurting again, he pulled his dick out slowly and started to slap it against my cheek, I looked at him strangely. He said it’s what he does to mommy. He said he wanted to try something new, he told me to slide down to where his balls were, after I did he said lick to lick them and he would Jack him self off. I didn’t know what that was but I found out. I started to lick and it tasted strange, he was really enjoying it but it was weird. His balls were huge, soft but huge. He said to put one in my mouth, I did and started to lick it, his penis got really hard and his balls tightened up a lot. He pushed my head down a bit more right under his balls, he said “lick, it feels good”. It tasted really nasty, like sweat and old stuff. But I had to, he kept jacking him self off as he said fast, after a bit he came pretty hard, some got on my hair. He told me to clean him off, that usually meant suck the rest out. I climbed up to do so and he said wait, and told me to stand up. 

I stood up and he said for me to take my underwear off, I did as told and was standing just in my skirt and shirt. He said to come to him but put my legs where is head was, so he would be looking at my vagina. I said ok, and did it. I was looking at his penis that was half hard and he was staring at my vagina. All the sudden I feel his tongue enter me and I moan a little loud. There is no pillow, he said do it while his penis is in my mouth. I started to suck again and he entered me again. I moaned on his now fully erect penis and started to suck faster. More cum shot out in my mouth as he was licking my vagina and butt hole. 

After we heard the shower turn off he told me to do one last long suck to get it all out. I did and a load of cum shot out, I almost gagged but I swallowed. I was still very wet from his tongue and my own juices. He told me to sit up, I did and now I was sitting on his face. He started to put his whole mouth over my small vagina and lick everywhere. I had to use my hands to muffle my sounds. My eyes rolled back and I felt liquid spill from my vagina. He gulped a lot and spanked my thigh as a get up thing. I got off his face and it was all wet, he was licking his Lips. He got his sex towel he used and wiped his face, I went into my he bathroom with my underwear and wiped my vagina and butt. It was so wet and messy it took two wipes. I put my underwear back on and we left for school. Both of us a little messy and happy.


	3. I know more, see more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I start to learn why, and what mommy does. I don’t like it. But maybe I do...

It’s been a couple weeks now, my mouth has been sore, my butt still hurts not only from his penis but the spanks. My vagina hurts and is still puffy from this morning. I hear them, I’m in my room and I hear my mommy having sex. She’s louder now and the claps are faster, louder. He always says to come to his door to hear, I don’t like it, it sounds like she’s in pain. She’ll yell stop and then her face goes into a pillow. Mommy will orgasim and he will cum to after she does a couple times. 

Ok, I guess I’ll go. I put my crayons away take off my pajamas and walk to his room, they are still having sex, the bed is making a lot of sound and hitting the wall. My mommy, she’s using bad words.. words I can’t say yet. “Fuck me, fuck my pussy, spank my ass”. I would get into huge trouble if I did. I walk closer and see, the door is cracked, that’s why it’s so loud. It’s never been open before. I start to get excited and a little wet, I wipe my vagina and wipe it on my leg. I peek in after getting up courage. I see mommy, she’s facing the door, he has her hair in his hand piling back hard and having sex, making her butt clap. I never really knew but her breasts are big, swinging back and forth, side to side. Every time he pulls back he thrusts harder in her. She’s moaning and screaming trying to keep quiet, but every time she tries he pulls her hair, I would cry, I can’t stand having my hair pulled. Spankings hurt too, and he gives her huge ones. 

I remember last week I did something bad and he pulled my pants down fast and bend me over, spanked me hard. I steered to cry, but also started to get wet because it was yes painful, but also felt a little good. I started to really cry when he spanked me for the last time and his finger shot inside of my butt hole. My whole body flew up and he held me down. He pulled out slowly, that was pain. 

He saw me! He looked right into my eyes and smiled, kept going like nothing happened. Did he want to me see? This is too much I’m waking away. I start to walk away, my vagina dripping my fluids down my leg, I go into my room and wipe it up with a towel I used earlier. They’re done, he just grunted hard and it was a big clap and spank of her butt. Let’s hope he’s done, I don’t really want to taste her right now. 

He’s walking over, oh great and I have my pants off, well this was gonna be a long night. I sit down on my bed and wait to see him. He comes in my door, his penis still really hard and dripping. “I didn’t cum in her baby girl, and she’s in the shower” I looked confused, he takes my head, holds it still and puts his penis in my mouth. Oh my god it tastes horrible, mommy’s juices plus his and now I get to taste and swallow it. I gag and try to keep going. 

I remember what he likes and I put my hand on his butt cheek and hold his penis with the other one, all the sudden his leg shakes, his butt gets tight and his penis gets super hard. Could this really be, this fast? His penis let out a load of cum I have never felt before, and he shoved his penis in my mouth. I gagged so hard almost threw up and had to get off his Penis. I ripped my head away and started to gag and make throw up sounds looking down, his penis was still leaking cum on my head. He picked my head up and I can still feel the cum and spit drooling from my mouth as I felt sick. “Sorry baby, I just wanted to know how that felt” my eyes were really watery and i nodded, “it’s ok” I said gagging still. 

He cleaned my mouth up and cleaned his penis up and we laid together, I still felt his penis on my butt but it felt good, him holding me and keeping me warm. Mommy came in, we were still naked under the covers and I got scared. He rubbed my arm and said it’s ok. Mommy just wanted to say bye, she was going out for a bit. The same woman I saw getting pounded and breasts swinging was smiling now. Amazing. “Let’s take a shower, we’re both dirty” he said removing the covers. I nod and get up, my butt cheek is still wet from his penis. 

We get into the shower and the water is now perfect, he starts to wash my hair and it feels amazing. He starts to lather me up and wash my body, my chest, my arms, my legs and butt while giving me a small spank, my butt hole which felt really good. And my vagina, he spends extra time there and rubs it making sure I get wet again and it’s clean he stands up and gives me the loofa, his penis is right in front of me. “Wash up bay girl, you should know it’s clean if you suck it and we have sex” I look up at him. “Ok, does mommy do this too” he nodded. I start washing his penis, it’s not small but not big, his balls are always big, after I start washing those his penis grows, and the tip comes out of the skin. He starts to moan and jack him self off. I instinctively lick the tip and his body jolts. “If you want to baby” he sticks his penis in my mouth and I start to suck hard on the tip. He is loving it, and I’m loving the taste, it taste clean. After a few minutes he pulls out of my mouth and starts jacking off fast infront if my face, “open up!” He said I open my mouth like at the dentist and he shoots another load in my mouth, this one doesn’t taste bad. Just really thick as creamy.


	4. Mommy can’t know.. but it was fun, but hurt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He got us a motel for a couple hours. I see why now.

It’s been a few weeks now, he’s had sex with mommy a lot and then came to me and had sex with me. I’m starting to get used to his penis being inside of me, at least his tip. He has cum in me almost every time but likes to do it on my face or chest, mostly my butt. He had to go out of town for day and he asked if I wanted to go with him, I said no and I want to stay home and sleep in sense school was let out for a week. He said he’d buy me the new Barbie house that just came out, I was so happy, but I had to go with him. I said ok and got ready, getting my small backpack and putting clothes, underwear and socks in. 

We drove for about 3 hours, I was so tired of being in the car and we pulled over. “What are we doing here?” I asked him. “Getting a room for the night. I’m tired” He said. Tired? I thought, it was only 1pm and we had all day. We got into our room and it wasn’t bad,  
a big bed, small couch and a tv. Big shower and he said we can eat what ever I wanted. I said I want pizza; a big one. He ordered 2 large pepperoni and 2 cokes just for me. He took his shirt off and laid on the bed. “Why don’t you get comfy and take your pants off babe?” He asked while patting the bed next to him. I looked at him and looked at my pants. “Do I have to? I’m kinda cold” I said. He picked up the blankets and told me to hop in but without my pants. I unbuttoned them and pulled them down, when I looked up he was doing the same. He pulled his pants down and his boxers. He was fully naked now and in the bed. “Your shirt too babe.” He demanded. I slipped my shirt off and he stared. “I love those” he was referring to my newly formed breast buds. I was finally growing boobs and I was proud of them. 

I got into bed with him and covered up,he held me close and I can feel his penis on my thigh and on my vagina. He started to rub my back slowly and it felt good, gave my butt a small grab and rubbed my hair. I could feel his penis getting stronger, I didn’t mind, it felt great being there, is this the feeling mommy felt with him. He picked my head up and kissed my lips, I kissed back a little and he kissed me more passionately. I started to get really wet and had to try to control it. He picked my chin up and slipped his to tongue in my mouth I lost control and moaned a bit, giving him my tongue. Is this how mommy felt, this is great, no wonder she sleepers with him. His penis was rock hard now and my vagina soaked. He started to turn me over on my stomach and grabbed the pillow and waited for him to put it in my butt. I felt the tip rub my vagina, “you are really wet baby girl, that is so sexy. You are sexy” he kissed my neck, my shoulders as he rubbed my wet lips, it felt so good. He was using it as lube. His tip slid up a bit finding my butt hole, I grabbed harder on the pillow and got ready to moan loud. Then the knocking came. “Pizza!” He looked at the door and I looked at him “you gotta be kidding” I said looking at the door as well” he laughed a bit “hold on sweety” he said kissing my head and spanking me as he got up off me. 

I’m still soaked and my vagina is pulsing, my butt hole is wet and ready, legs spread and showing off to anyone who may walk in . He gets up puts some sweet pants she packed on and hides his hard on in the waist band. Opens the door and pays the guy, closes the door, takes his pants off again fast releasing his massive hard on and climbed on me again. He kisses my lips again and tongue goes in again, this makes me more wet and dripping now. He puts his hand on his penis and slides up again finding my hole. He pushes in slowly and i moan into the pillow, pain but pleasure. He slides a little more in, I open my legs and try to take him in. I scream a bit, it feels like his ripping me. He picks my head up by my chin, My face is red from no air, “are you ok baby?” I nod and put my head back in the pillow. He lifts up a bit and grabs my shoulder, thrusts in slow and smooth. I steer to moan like mommy does and now I know why she does this. He starts to go deeper and faster and it hurts now, I start to cry but don’t make sound except for moans. 

He is going fast and sometimes hard, it hurts so bad but I can take it, he then pulls out slowly and I think he’s done. “Now for the other one my love” he slides back down finding my vagina hole and pushes in slowly. This hurts more and I scream right away in the pillow. He moans loud and grunts. “You are so tight baby girl” he says again and again. He starts to go faster and i moan loud, “stop! I can’t” I yell in the pillow. He goes a little faster, my butt starts making that clapping sound and he goes harder grunting loud. My toes are curled so tight and my hands are grabbing the bed. He pulls my hair and rips my head back, I try to keep quiet and close my lips when I moan but I can’t do it. My month opens and I start moaning loud like mommy does and I don’t try to hide it. He picks my hips up so I’m on my knees; his penis falls out and it hurts, he says sorry and slaps my butt with it, sticks it back in and my head goes down as I moan loud. My vagina is tingly and I steer to get a overwhelming feeling. I moan until I stop, my mouth opens wide and my body goes stiff, I feel his penis get hard and he pushes deep as he cums hard, my eyes rolls back and my back dips hard, I can feel his cum oozing out of me even with him still inside. He does a couple more thrusts making my body jolt and pulls out slowly. I squeeze my vagina muscles and I feel his cum spilling out of me. He spanks me hard and says “you just came, I’m so proud of you” he rolls over and grabs me to hug me, we are both still very wet and dirty. We fall asleep like that, I love the feeling. I love him.


	5. The next day, it was better. I think I want more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We wake up together and I see why I want this more. I see why mommy loves it.

It’s the next morning and we are still holding each other. We didn’t bother to wipe up, his penis is small and I’m dry now. He starts waking up and holds me a tighter kissing my head telling me good morning. I say it back and kiss his chest. He looks over and kisses my lips. He gets up and goes to the bathroom, his penis is small but still big, he had a nice butt I can tell now. He doesn’t bother closing the door as he pee’s, I don’t mind, he doesn’t even hold it, he just goes, it’s amazing. I follow in after and do the same , just squat and pee, wipe and get back in bed. He steers rubbing my back again and it feels good, I get closer so he can go all the way down. He reaches my butt and squeezes it again and it feels good, a butt rub. A little spank and my butt jiggles as he rubs my back. 

I see his penis getting hard again. “Again, already i mean” I ask. He looks down and then at me. “That’s my morning wood baby. Every guy gets it, it just happens.” I look at it grown to full size, he pushes my head down and says “will you, please” I smirk and look at him while getting between his legs. I steer sucking slow on the tip and twirling my tongue, his head goes back and his penis gets stronger. I start to suck faster and he gets more into it, pushing my head down and moaning, grunting. “Ok, stop sweety, I’m gonna cum” I look up and stop sucking. “Isn’t that the point” I laugh. He says yea but he wants to have sex. I say ok, and steer to go on my stomach. He says no, but to lay on my back. I never did this before, but I do as he says. I lay on my back, he spreads my legs and puts his head by my vagina. His tongue licks my lips and I get a surge of intense pleasure. He finds my clit and licks it, I go crazy trying to say still. He holds my legs down and keeps licking. He finds my hole with his tongue and enters, its slimy and I’m getting wet, I love the feeling of his tongue in me. He steers to kiss up my thigh and lifts my legs way up, and licks my butt hole. My eyes go cross eyed and I moan from pleasure. 

He puts my legs down and he climbs up. I’m looking at his chest and kiss it. He reaches down and gets his penis and looks for my small vagina hole. He finds it, rubs around it and enters me. My grab his sides and squeeze, “ow! Ok easy. It hurts” I say while grabbing him. He goes slow and I feel every inch in me. His tip is huge and hurts more. He gets his balance and starts to thrust fast. I steer to moan and burry my head in his chest. I squeeze his sides tight and take him in me. He starts to go faster and he looks at me. I look back with my big eyes and bite my lip, he kisses me and kisses my head and starts to go harder. I scream in pain, his penis is to big “ow! No more. It hurts.” I yell trying to take him. He keeps going with some loud grunts and a moan. He looks down and I’m also looking down watching him enter me. It hurts but it feels good. He picks my legs up and puts his knees under, he goes slow at first but then steers going faster. I have nothing to grab now except my own legs. I pull them back further letting him enter me better. He moans loud as I moan and scream not worrying who hears us. He’s about to cum, he’s getting faster and his grunts are louder. He pulls out fast and it hurt so bad. He goes around the side to my face and puts his penis in my mouth, I taste my self, I’m not that bad. He jacks off him self until he cums, I get a load of thick cream in my mouth and try to swallow it all. Some drips out and he puts it back in with his penis. 

He lays down and holds me rubbing my vagina. “How was that? Do you like that way or when your on your stomach better.” I look at him, “on my stomach. It’s better because I can be louder” he laughs kisses my head and holds me tight. 

A couple hours pass by, I guess we fell asleep, I lay on my stomach because it feels nice, he wakes up and starts to Jack off. He gets a little wet and climbs in me. I still lay sleeping. He puts bio penis now rock hard and wet with his spit and pre cum and finds my butt hole. I still sleep. He puts it in and thrusts hard. I wake up with a penis in me and in pain. “Ah, ow! Wait I want ready!”  
I yell. He keeps going faster and a little hard. I moan and scream in the pillow, he pulls my hair ripping my head back as I moan loud letting who ever hear my small voice. I can only lay there and take his penis and the pain. He arched his body and spanked me hard, this made me cry a bit, it hurt so bad. “Please stop, it hurts” I yell my tiny voice echoing in the room. My butt begins to clap as he goes faster and I can just moan and scream while grabbing the blankets. He lets out a loud grunt and thrusts herd cumming in me. I scream loud and grit my teeth hard saying oh my god. He pulls out slowly and my teeth un clench and my eyes open. I plop down hard as my butt hole closes and cum oozes out. He cleans me up and wipes my butt. “Sorry baby, I was really horny and you are so sexy” I look over catching my breath. “Next time at least wake me up” he nods and holds me. I love him.


	6. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mommy gets all the attention at home.   
>  I want it.

We got back from the hotel adventure a couple days ago, we can’t tell anyone what happened but we know. Ever sense we been home he has been having sex a lot with mommy. Three or four times a day sometimes more. I hear them from my room or when I watch tv. She’s loud and doesn’t care if I hear anymore and he spanks her and makes her butt clap loud. I get jealous because I want that, I want to be the one in the bed again bent over or on my stomach, yeah it hurts but he loves me. 

This morning I came out of my room in a long shirt, no underwear or bra. My breasts have begun to develop a bit and my nipples are puffy, you can see them if I don’t wear a bra through a shirt. My mommy always says to wear underwear but I don’t because I know he likes to look or touch when she’s not looking. I sat in the chair almost in front of him, after mommy left to the bathroom I opened my legs and showed him my vagina. He smiled and said “yummy” I closed them after and lifted my shirt to show him I wasn’t wearing a bra. He started to play with his crotch area fixing him self. My mommy came out and I pulled my shirt down fast. “Babe, let’s go to the room” he told her. I was shocked. Like what about me! They both went in the room and closed the door. He left it open just a bit so she didn’t notice. I saw them both get undressed and she started to suck his penis. She would go down all the way gag a bit and suck it hard. He would push her head down hard on it making her gag. I started to get wet and play with my self, opening my legs . She sucked his balls while he jacked off, he would occasionally look at me and smile, and wink. I would smile back while playing with my self pretending that was me. 

He took her head off his penis and bend her over the bed , he rubbed his penis over her vagina, looked at me and spanked her hard. He put his penis in fast making her moan. He would stare at me while he had sexual with her and I would look at him and doing her wishing it was me. He started to go harder and faster making mommy moan loud and scream. I would scream to if he did that to me. A couple more pounding and he went in her deep and hard and came, he grunted loud and humped her a few more times. He pulled out and he was dripping. He looked at me and pointed to my room. I ran to my room still wet and holding my self and sat on my bed. He came in still with a hard penis and told me to bend over. I did fast and put my head in the pillow. He slid it in my very wet vagina hole with ease. I moaned a bit and turned into a loud moan almost a yell. It felt so good and it was already wet from mommy. He went fast and a little hard. I thought he came but he didn’t. He faked it so he could give it to me. I love him for it and it turned me on more. He grabbed my small chest and squeezed, it hurt but also felt good in a way. He would pinch my nipple and I would react with a whimper. He spanked me hard and  
I bit my lip hard, he steered to go faster and i steers to breath heavier and moan louder. He pulled my hair and I had to be quite, he held his hand over my mouth while I moaned and screamed in his hand. 

He started to go hard and I put my hand up to say stop, I reached back to hold him to stop but he kept going. I came and my body went limp for a second, he pulled me back up and threw me on the bed on my stomach and put it in my butt hole. I screamed loud in the pillow grabbing the sheets, he went deep and hard in me a couple times and finally came hard in my butt. I could feel it in there slimy. He laid on top of me for a second to catch his breath. After he did he kisses my sweaty neck and lips, slipping me his tongue. He pushed in deep one last time to get the rest of his cum out, I moaned kissing him. He pulled out slowly and his tip popped out with cum oozing out. He got up and went to my bathroom to get toilet paper, he wiped my leg and my butt hole of all the cum and the cum and the cum that was oozing out, he wiped him self off and covered me up, kissed my head and told me I’m his favorite, that mommy is ok but he thinks I’m really the sexy one. And he loves me more. I  
Tell him I love him to and steer to fall asleep, still with his warm cum oozing out of my butt hole. I love it.


	7. Late but needs are needy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was late getting up, but needs overrule. At least his does.

My alarm didn’t go off and I was late getting up. I needed to shower, last night he came into my room and had sex before he went to bed. After he came in me he just left it there and it was still oozing out when I sat up. I got my stuff and went to walk to the shower. I heard him and mommy doing it. He loves his morning sex. I started to get turned on but needed to hurry. I turned the shower on and waited for it to get warm, I heard mommy scream and him moan loud. They were done. And I was still turned on. 

I climed into the shower and as soon as I closed the curtain he came in and pulled it back and came in too. “Sorry baby, but we can save water by doing this” he said getting in and wet. His penis still hard and wet from mommy. He handed me the loofa and soap and told me to clean him off. I started to lather the loofa and he stopped my hand, “you know what I mean babe” he rubbed my face. Ugh.. why, I thought. Oh well. I opened my mouth and sucked his tip until the last little bit of cum came out. The water running down his penis made it not taste to bad. His leg jolted and his penis jumped, in my mouth as his juices oozed out. I did one last suck and squeezed the tip with my fingers, he thanked me and I started to wash him. I started with his penis, then his balls, gave them a playful squeeze and he liked it. Washed his butt, I loved his butt. His legs and his is chest. 

He then got the loofa and out more soap on it, washed me up, my feet, my legs to my thighs and my vagina. He fingered me a bit and played with my clit until I started to moan. He inserted his finger in me and i braced on the shower walls, my mouth opened wide but no sound. He washed my stomach, small buds chest and my hair. Mommy came in I was so scarred! “Honey, do you know where our daughter is?” She asked him. “He looked down, rubbed my butt, “she’s in here, we’re taking a shower together to save water” I thought I was gonna get in huge trouble. He was just hard and I just had his penis in my mouth. He kept rubbing my back to call me down and rubbing my hair. “Oh ok, don’t take to long. And don’t get, you know in front of her” and she left. She was ok, wasn’t a big deal. I hugged him around his waist tight and he hugged me backed his penis was pressing against my chest. 

We turned the shower off and he dried me up, then himself. He looked at me, “you wanna skip school today him?” I nodded quick he said ok, but we would need to have sex. I didn’t mind, we walked to his room naked mommy was gone already and the bed was a mess still. I saw white spots and wet spots. I knew what from, him and her. Her spot was huge. He sled me how I want it on my stomach, my back, me on my knees. I thought about it and I laid on my back and opened my legs. “Like this!” He laughed and his penis got hard as I watched him jack off. He climbed on top of me and I was looking at his chest, kissing it and licking it. He kissed my neck and lips, and went to grab his penis. He slid it up to my wet vagina and I grabbed on to his sides. He slowly put it in and I could feel the tip forcing through. “Ow! Ok slow.. it hurts” I said loud. He kept pushing it slowly and steered to enter me more. I moaned and yelled in pleasure, he grunted and moaned too. 

He fixed himself over me and I grabbed his back, he steered to go faster and stronger, I moaned louder and screamed not caring who heard my small voice. He tuned himself and me over so now I was on top, and he grabbed my hips, leaned me over and kissed me. He steered to thrust hard in me and grabbed my butt cheeks hard, I moaned loud in his ear. I could feel his balls hitting my bottom butt. I moaned and screamed loud, once for him to slow down and another to stop, it hurt so bad. He just kept going and spanking me every time I said stop. He pounded hard a few times and then went deeper. My body went limp on his chest and i my insides hurt, my vagina was sore and I knew it was puffy. He came hard, most of it was coming out of me with his penis still in. He spanked me one last time as a get up thing and I rolled over grabbing my small vagina. He held me and said we don’t have to do that again. I looked at him and said it’s ok, it felt good until you started to go faster and harder. He apologized, I asked if this is what mommy’s do, he said yeah. And cook and clean and take care of the man in the house. I thought. I need to learn how to cook, and I’m glad I’m taking care of him. We left our spot now next to mommy’s. I squeezed my vagina muscle to squirt more of him out. I wanted to win.


	8. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m getting bigger, and need clothes. So does he, and he’s big too.

It’s Sunday morning and I get a nice rub on my back wake up, mommy left for the day early in the morning and he came and got me and carried me to his bed like a princess, undressed me so we would be comfortable and and held me all night. It felt so good and sweet. I Love his rubs, it’s loving and feels so good. I’m laying in my stomach and I feel him kiss my butt cheek, my thigh, back to my other cheek, I wiggle my butt out of happiness, he starts to lick my butt crack slowly from  
The bottom all the way to my lower back. I start to get wet and wiggle a bit more tightening up my butt. I feel his face dig into my butt and find his way to my hole. His tongue finds my butt hole and licks around it sending my body into shock and my bit tightens hard around his face. He grabs my waist hard and sits his face deeper and licks my butt hole and moves his head side to side fast. My body tenses up and my back arch’s hard, my eyes roll in the back of my head and I moan loud “oh my god! Yes!” filling his room with my small voice. 

He stops doing it so fast and hard and my body goes limp. I’m extremely wet and my vagina is pulsing, he raises up and I feel him kiss my lower back, upper back, shoulders and neck. He takes his penis and puts it on my wet vagina lips. He’s also wet with pre cum, he starts to slap his penis against my butt crack. It’s new but I like it. He pushes his penis in my vagina hole, I feel his tip enter my hole and it feels great, it hurts but I love the way it hurts. His tip slides in, the rest of him follows. I feel his penis side in me until he’s half way in. I grab the blankets and bit they pillow moaning loud. He pulls my hair and rips my head back, it feels so good it gets me wet again, I feel a jolt of liquid from my vagina.

He gets up with his arms and is now over me, we are both sweaty and breathing heavy. He starts to thrust slow and hard, he goes deeper with every couple thrusts, I moan and scream louder every time he goes deeper. He leans down to my ear, “here we go baby girl” I didn’t know what he meant until, “ow! My god no.. stop!” He started to pound me like mommy. My butt was clapping and I could feel every inch of his penis enter and exit me. He grunted loud and moaned. I put my head to the side of the pillow and screamed loud. Then it happened. “Oh fuck!” I swore, it felt good. I felt like a big girl. He didn’t stop either, he just went harder and faster. I tried it again. “Fuck me!” He seeemd to like to, I was in really bad pain my small hole was being raped but somehow I liked it and he loved it. I pushed the boundaries, “fuck me daddy!” He really loves that one he moaned loud and said back “yea baby! Yeah!” As he went harder. I opened my legs wide to help take him in, he stopped for a second and breathed heavy, “almost done baby” I just laid there waiting for more. I felt his big hands grab my hips and pull up, I was now on my knees, he grabbed my shoulder and pulled back as he entered me again. My bed flew back and my mouth opened wide but no sound. Small squeaks came out. It no moaning even though it hurt. After a few thrusts I to finally screamed and he pushed me back to the pillow where I let go of all my noise. He came in me and I got stiff ad a board, and finally limp as my body fell to the bed and his penis popped out of me. He plopped my my small body and his penis was still oozing out cum on my butt crack. His cum was oozing out of me making our puddle. 

After about 30 min we start to move. “Hey sweety, how about we go get you some clothes today” I turned over still holding my very puffy and sore vagina. “Yeah! Ok. But I might need a minute to get dressed. He laughed a bit and kissed my head. “I’ll get your clothes baby, just lay and relax.” He was so awesome. I love him so much. With sex he can be rough. It he is loving. “But you don’t know what I want to wear” I yelled out. “You will wear what I pick out “ he said back. He came back in with my shortest of shorts, ones I don’t wear outside and a small top from last year that I wear around the house. “Are you sure” I asked. He said yeah and and I uncovered me. Started to get my legs to get me dressed. “Wait, where’s the underwear?” He looked at me, “you don’t need any” he smiled. I told him that if I were to sit down or bend over people could see my butt cheeks and probably by lips. He sis it’s ok. Let them look, be proud of what I have. I said ok. He put the top on me and I looked down “no training bra?” He pinched my small nipple, “nope, they look good free” I nodded and agreed. He got dressed quick also no underwear and a plain shirt, we left to the store. 

We get there and he asked what do I need. I said bras, underwear and I would love a new outfit. He said ok and we went to the bra section. I picked a few out that might look good and we went into the changing room. “Let’s try them on first” he said taking off my shirt. I said ok and raised my arms up. I tried on about 30 bras and wanted 6 of them. He left to get me underwear. He found some  
That he said fit me. I looked and they were women’s underwear. “They arnt gonna fit me loook at these. These are for women. “Just try them on” he said pulling down my shorts. I loved when he did that because it was either slow and sexy or fast and forceful. This time it was slow. He put them on me and the back of it rode up my butt crack. “These feel strange” he tuned me around and spanked me a bit. “They are thongs, and they look great on you honey. “I checked my self out and thought the same thing. I was turning into a woman with him and I loved it. 

He got up and pulled down his pants, his somewhat hard penis flopped out. “Come one baby” I looked at him, and gave him that look like, really? But it was just inside me so it was ok, I started to suck hard on the tip and then got half of him in my mouth. I started to gag and I know it was getting loud in the quiet room. I could hear other little girls changing too. He cums quick, he said because we had to go fast, and we hear it. Anther dad in the stall beside us, “it’s ok honey it’s normal just sit on it” he said. “Ok daddy but don’t go in” it went quiet for a bit and then her muffled moan and breathing hard. “No daddy stop to much” he moaned and kept going. We smiled at each other and lef hugging,


	9. Advice from home, Adventures at school.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know how to please him, but a boy as well.

We got back from our shopping trip recently, we ended up by if more stuff for him, he needed underwear and another blow job. When we got hole he had me take my clothes off and walk around the house naked as mommy wasn’t home and wouldn’t be for a while. I liked it, it was free and I could just use the bathroom without clothes. I didn’t wipe a few times. Pee only. He would just walk in stand there and pee, let his penis do all the work. I followed him in once and asked if I could hold it while he goes. He said sure and I grabbed it and aimed at the toilet, his penis jumped a bit and ore came out, I could feel it rush through my hand. When he was done he made his penis jump a bit and a little more came out. He looked down told me to squeeze it like I do when he cums. I squeezed his penis all the way till the tip like I was getting the last but if toothpaste out, it dripped a bit. He patted my head and said I did a good job. I asked if I can do it again he said sure, he didn’t mind. 

I woke up for school the next morning before my alarm, stretched huge and relaxed, I heard them going at it early morning, really hard too. Mommy was screaming and moaning loud as he kept pounding her harder. She would yell stop and no more, he kept going. I started to get turned on by the sounds and the clapping, I reached down and steered to play with my vagina. I used my finger tip like he used his tongue and swirlied my clit. It felt so good, my legs got stiff and I moaned a bit. He was still pounding her hard and I was rubbing my clit fast. I stick a finger in me and i clenched up, loosens and kept fingering my self. My legs went up and I started to finger harder making my own clap sounds. Mommy screamed one last time and he grunted and said “oh fuck!” And be was done, I was almost there, I started going slower so I don’t make sounds. I was close and I could feel my vagina getting tighter and me getting wetter. My legs shit up and my mouth opened, I was cumming and it was a big one. My body froze and jerked a bit and my vagina hole got right around my finger, it finally loosened and my legs went back down. I kept my finger in me. He walked in to find me with my finger in me and breathing heavy with a wet spot under me. “Good girl, you listened to us” I nodded and smiled. “Good, now when your ready get changed” he smiled and left. 

Mommy left to work and she kissed me bye, I could still smell his penis on her mouth. I looked up at him “how do I please a boy?” He stopped and looked at me. “You mean a boy at school?” I nodded. He started explaining it mattered if he was experienced or not, how. If he was and if he came fast. Of course I had no idea I just liked a boy in class. I asked him would I do the same he does with me, he said a blow job yeah. But sex probably not, because he wouldn’t be as big. I said ok and finished my breakfast. After I ate he asked if I could do him a favor, I said sure what is it. He pulled his penis from his boxers and said please. I drank my last sip of orange juice and put my mouth in his tip and started to suck. He grabbed my pony tail and held it tight. I swallowed a bit more of him going half way, he grunted loud and went back and forth like in my vagina. After a bit he came in my mouth, I didn’t think he ready, I wasn’t much so I swallowed it and did one final suck before I came off. I look up and smiled, he smiled back and kissed me. “Go bridg your teeth baby.” He said Spanking me. He dropped me off at school and usually we big or kids on the cheek, this time he grabbed my chin and tongue kissed me deeply, I moaned a bit and kissed him back. “I’ll see you later sweety, love you” I blew him a kiss. 

We were in class for a couple hours and it was getting boring, the boy I liked sat next to me and we would pass notes. I wrote one saying “meet me in the girls bathroom in 10 min” he looked at me with a wow face. I raised my hand and said I needed to use the bathroom and left with a hall pass. I went in the bathroom making sure no one was there and if the door could lock. It could, and no one there. He finally talked in late after ten minutes, he sis what are we doing here. I took off my shirt exposing my breast buds. He looked at couldn’t stop. “There just boobs” I said. I took off my skirt and showed him my vagina, he was in heaven. I saw his penis get hard in his shorts. I walked over and undid button and pulled them down. Up popped his penis, a nice size and already wet on the tip. I got down to my knees and he was scared, I told him it’s ok, and put it in my mouth. His whole body tensed up and his penis shot io in my mouth releasing pre cum. His balls were so cute, not big. It not small. I started to suck slow and he steered to enjoy more. I was going at a good pace and his leg jerked a bit and he grunted a small grunt, his penis Let loose a small bit of cum, and it tasted good. I tried to suck more out and nothing. He pulled his shorts up and looked at him, “what are you doing. We’re not done.” He looked at me with a hard penis still. “What else are we gonna do” I bent over the sink “put it in” he walked over slowly, “uhh. Where?” He said holding his penis. “Anyone, you chose” he put his penis to my butt hole and pushed in, I moaned a bit and told him don’t stop. He kept going a little faster and I love it. A penis my size i could take. He grabbed my hips and went harder and faster making my butt clap, I loved it I wanted more. He pushed in hard and came again in my butt hole, I loved the feeling. He pulled out slowly and breathed heavy as his penis was will hard and dropped a bit of cum on the ground. I stood up and more came out. I turned around and put my mouth on it and gave it a few sucks, a couple more squirts of remaining cum spilled out. I swallowed and stood up, I went to the bathroom stall and wiped my butt of his cum. He peed in the stall next to me. I sat down and peed while more cum dropped out of my butt. He got dressed at went back to class first. I went back a free minutes later and sat down, he looked happy the whole day.


	10. Jealous,pain and forgive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I told him what happened, he was jealous and I had to pay.

I waited for him outside the school, I went into the car, looked at him and said I did something bad, he looked at me and asked what. I told him what I did in the bathroom and he was proud for a minute asking me about what I did, how it felt. I told him every detail. He reached for my thigh and he went up my skirt. I lifted up my skirt and let him reach for my vagina, he rubbed my lips and got me wet. I opened my legs and let his fingers slide in me, he rubbed my clit and my body jumped with passion, my legs opened wider and I put my leg up on the dashboard spreading my lips. He put his finger in me and went in and out slowly. He pulled his finger out and licked it. 

We got home and he unlocked the door, he gave me a spank when I got in making me run in. He followed me into my room taking my shirt off, he cupped my breast buds and gave them a slight squeeze. My vagina released liquid down my leg. He bent me over my bed and pulled my skirt up, gave me a hard spank that made me yell, I looked back with my sad eyes. “What hole did he put it in?” He asked taking down his pants and holding his almost hard penis. “My butt hole” I said quietly like I was in trouble. He spanked me again hard and I began to cry “I bed you didn’t cry with the other boy!” He yelled. I grabbed the sheet and my pillow, I knew it wasn’t gonna be good. His penis rubbed my vagina getting his tip wet, he found my butt hole and pushed in. It hurt so bad, couple hours ago my crush was in me and it felt great even when he went hard. Now it just hurts. He started to go faster and deeper, breathing heavy and grabbing my hips, then my shoulders, “ow! Not so hard it hurts!” I yelled out trying to be quiet. “Did it hurt with him?! How hard did he go!” He yelled and spanked me again on my left check making it red. I yelled and cried more taking him in. He went deeper and harder, I could feel his balls hitting my vagina. He grabbed both my shoulders and went in deep sending me into pain and my butt hole was hurting like it was tearing. I stopped moaning and it was just crying mainly for him to stop or slow down. “How much cum did he have.. huh!?” He yelled again. He pushed in deep and pulled back my hair, my teeth grinned hard and my eyes were shut hard as my legs were wobbly and my toes were curled in the carpet. He shit his cum in me when we was all the way in. He pulled out fast and I dropped to the floor crying, holding my butt. “I said stop!” I cried. He bend down and grabbed my chin and kissed me. “No one should ever be inside you except me.” He said looking at me. I nodded and said sorry. He picked me up out my on my stomach and wiped my butt hole down til I was clean, and covered me up. 

I slept for a an hour and woke up, walked to his room still very sore and laid next to him. “Sorry, I didn’t know” I laid on his chest. He rubbed my hair and said it’s ok. Just don’t let it happen again. He got up and went between my legs, “I thought so, you have hair” he smiled looking up. “We have to get that shaved” I was happy I was turning into a woman, we went to the bathroom and he got some of mommy’s shaving cream, he already it all over my vagina and on top. He used her razor to shave my vagina lips and all the rest. After he wiped off the mess he gave my vagina lips a kiss, and put his tongue on my clit. We went back into his room and he laid down on his back, to make it up to him I climbed up and straddled him. I grabbed his penis and inserted it in me, I felt good but sore still, we had sex for almost 20 min when he came again, this time his cum spilled out of me as I laid there. I kissed his neck and said I would never do it again with another boy. He smiled and said ok, rubbed my back till I fell sleep.


	11. I know, she doesn’t know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My mommy doesn’t know I know about sex. I know a lot more

He apologized again this morning again? He climbed in my bed and rubbed my back and my head, he went under my covers and went in between my legs, I opened them for him and he started to lick my vagina lips, he played with my clit using his tongue, my body arched up hard and I moaned. I loved him doing it in the morning, it felt way better and love to wake to it. He slipped his tongue in me and I moaned loud covering my mouth. I lifted my legs up and he grabbed my thighs and pushed them up, he moved his tongue from my vagina to my butt hole, I moaned loud and my head flew in the pillow, he licked all around my butt hole and my body went stiff for a second, I came hard. He came up and put his penis in me. It felt so good, my vagina wrapped around it and I pulled him in by my hands in his butt. He went hard and fast grunting and breathing heavy, I screamed and moaned until I came again, he felt my vagina hole tighten up and he pushed in hard and came, I felt all his cum in me and some spill out. I grabbed his back hard and his Butt squeezing it. He pulled out slowly and his cum dripped out of me. 

He laid beside me and rubbed my head until I fell asleep, I felt his wet penis on my butt crack and it felt good. I was warm and safe. 

Later that night we were all watching a movie, he was in his boxers and mommy was wearing her long shirt with nothing under, and I was wearing my king shirt pajamas also with nothing under. After a while I saw movement under the covers of their bed, I was nest to him and could feel everything. His eyes were closed and mommy’s hand was in the covers. She was jacking him off. I could bear the wet sounds coming from his penis and it got me wet. He reached over slowly to my leg and rubbed it slowly, mommy das watching the movie as she did that to him. He reached up to my thigh and i got more wet, he played with my lips and i almost came, she was going faster and faster, my eyes Were closed and she thought I was asleep, she put her head under the covers and started to suck his penis. I heard all the sucking sounds, the deep sucks and the gagging. He started to play with my clit and I came, I had to keep so quiet and still. She gagged a free more times will his body went stiff and came in her mouth, I heard her gulp and come out of the covers. 

Mommy looked at me again and told him she’s glad I didn’t wake up. She would have to have the talk with me. Little did she know me and him do this all day. And when she’s in the shower. Mommy got up to get something to snack on, a wet spot was on her long shirt, he pulled the covers away and his penis was still hard. “Can you babygirl?” I knew what he meant, suck the rest out. I put my lips over his penis and sucked a bit. A little more cum dripped out when I was sucking, his body tensed jo every time. I gave one last long suck and the last bit came out. I swallowed and laid on his chest putting his penis back in his boxers. I was glad I was the one to make him feel better.


	12. School and home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I went to school and sis something I said I wasn’t gonna do.

I woke up like usual, wet and horny. I heard my mommy having sex, it was usually my alarm clock. I opened my legs and started to finger my vagina, it was really wet almost soaked. I started rubbing my clit and fingering my self as usual. I started to pound my finger in me and it felt so good, I tuned over on my stomach, lifted my hips up and kept going, I moaned and screamed in my pillow, a little of my wetness was flying out every time my hand went in and out. My eyes rolled back and my body got stiff for a second, i breathed out heavily and l want limp. I just came and it felt good. They were still going at it, she was yelling loud and he was cussing at her. I walked to my bathroom and wiped my self off and laid back in bed on my wet spot. Couple minutes later I heard her moan and him grunt loud and a spank. He was done. 

She went to the shower and he came in my room sweaty and laid next to me “eww! Your sweaty!” I yelled pushing him. “Your mom is great at sex. Knows what I want like you” his penis was still hard, “is that going down?” I pointed. He looked at me and rolled on me. I grabbed his waist and kissed his chest, it was really salty. He reached down and slid his tip in me, it felt good but hurt. I moaned a bit and grabbed his butt. He went faster and I grabbed harder. “Faster! Faster!” I yelled. He was really turned on by it and he did as I said. “Pound me like mommy!” I moaned. He stopped mid thrust and pulls out. I thought I was in trouble. He turned me around fast and stuck his penis in my vagina hole fast. It hurt but felt good. He started to go harder and my butt started to clap like mommy’s. My body got really tense and my eyes rolled back again. I just came again with a whimper and a moan. This made him thrust in me and cum as well. He pulled out of me and laid next to me. “You should shower” he said to me. I agreed and got up, “wait!?, it’s not gonna finish itself” he said looking at his penis. I knelt over and started to suck on it and the rest of the cum came out. I swallowed and we t to shower. 

I got to school, my crush was there again. He looks at me and I kissed his cheek. He leaned over during class “bathroom again?” I nodded and went to the bathroom. He got up 10 min later and walked in the girls bathroom. He took off his pants right away and I took off my skirt. I bent over the sink and he grabbed my waist with one hand, he slid his hard penis in my vagina hole and it felt amazing. He started to go hard and making clapping sounds already, I closed my eyes tight and just took it. He went fast and slow a good mix, he also started to get ready to cum his penis shot in me and cum released, he grabbed my hips and spanked me. “Fuck yeah” he said releasing him self. His penis came out slowly, again. To let extra cum. I stood up and more cum dripped out. I got in my knees and started to suck, his head shot back and more cum oozed out. I played with his small balls and he came more. Pushing my head in with his hand. He let go one last cum shot and I swallowed, went to go pee, he went pee in the same place. It was so good, it didn’t hurt, I wasn’t crying. It felt great. His penis was soft again I told him let’s get dressed and go back to class. He gave me a small spank and we left for school


	13. My secret desires are not secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was closer today then ever, and I was closer to him as ever.

Last night he had sex with me first, came a good load on my butt cheek and then went to mommy to have sex with her. I felt special, like I was important. I fell asleep feeling lucky. I woke up in the middle of the night and went to sleep in his bed because i had a bad dream. I got up and changed in only my long shirt and climbed in his bed beside him. He smelled so good, I reached down and held his penis, it was not yet big but still kind of wet from mommy, and he still had his tip wet. He held me through the night and made sure I was safe. He got hard a few times at night and I could feel his hard penis on my butt. I ended up falling asleep and woke up to movement. He was rock hard and needed his morning sex, he climbed on top of mommy while she was sleeping still, he looked at me and gave me the Shh finger and he put his penis in her. She moved a bit and finally woke up and spread her legs. And held his waist like I did. He started slow, kissing her neck and lips while thrusting slow to hard. She looked at me and I had my eyes closed a bit, “not too hard, I don’t want her waking up seeing us” mommy said. “She’ll be ok” he said while humping her harder. She tried to keep quiet and moan with her mouth closed. 

She eventually got louder and started to swear again. “Oh fuck! Fuck me!” She would whisper then look at me. He looked at me too when her eyes were closed and smile and wink at me. I would give a soft smile back, wishing it was me under him. He went faster and her breathing got heavy and she moaned loud. He pulled out of her slowly and she went to her knees, he grabbed her waist and put his penis in her again, her head slammed into the pillow and let out a moan. He had it in her butt hole, I know the pain and the pleasure of that kind of moan. He humped her hard making her butt kind of clap a bit. She looked back and told him it to hard, he went harder and faster making the bed shake a bit, he grunted hard and she looked at me again, my eyes still closed kinda but I could see, me pretending to be asleep, but hearing and seeing everything. When her head went back in the pillow he looked at me again and gave me a thumbs up and winked as he spanked her and kept thrusting. He grunted a bit and thrust hard in her, he came and she came as well. He pulled out slowly and mommy went to the bathroom. He laid there with his penis still hard, I got up and moved my head to his penis, I started to suck the tip, he moaned a bit and pushed my head down farther. I started to gag but could take it. It tasted ok but not great. He finally let the rest of his cum shoot in my mouth. I swallowed and laid back down. 

A couple hours later mommy went to work, and he climbed on top of me, I laid there and opened my legs. He put his penis in me and I moaned loud “fuck me!” I yelled. He got harder in me and started to go hard like he hasn’t before. It hurt bad, I was trying to push him off. “No! No more. It hurts!” He wouldn’t stop. I tried to grab his penis out of me “no! I can’t take it!” He kept going and grunting loud. “I’m gonna cry! Please stop!” I started to cry and scream, He kept going faster and harder, I felt his balls in my butt cheeks slapping against them. I finally let him have me and out my arms down. He pulled out fast and came hard on my stomach, it was everyone, stomach, some on my chest, and some on my face. He laid next to me and explained if I use curse words I’m not a child anymore.. I’m a woman and as a woman, I can handle rough sex. I nodded and wiped my tears away, fell sleep on his chest.


	14. It was good, but bad. But...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got my crush again, and then the teacher saw me too..

He and my mommy were having really loud sex, she was screaming and he was spanking her loud. He came hard in her and came to my room so I could finish him, I was in a hurry getting ready so I just quickly sucked his penis tip made him cum and swallowed it, opened my mouth to show him it was gone and I got my kiss goodbye. Mommy took me to school that day, I decided I didn’t want to wear underwear or a bra, my tiny nipples were forming now and poking out of my shirt a bit. “Honey, why aren’t you wearing a bra?” Mommy asked. I looked down at my hard small nipples and back at her “guess I forgot mommy” I said with a innocent voice. She laughed a bit and said ok, but to cover up till I’m no longer like that. I agreed and went to school. 

I saw my crush and signaled to the bathroom, he left his friends and went in first. I went in after he dropped his pants instantly and his penis shot up, it was already wet with his pre cum. I got on my knees and started to suck, I was horny from the morning, I didn’t get a chance to finger my self because I wanted sleep. I sucked till he came in my mouth, first cum if the day, thick and a good load. I gulped it down and sat on the toilet and spread my legs. “Put your tongue on it” I said pointing at my wet vagina. He came over cautiously and bent down, stuck his tongue out and I pushed his head into me, he loved the taste and started to lick my wet lips and he found my clit, I pushed his head more and he licked and sucked in it sending my body into shivers, he pulled away with a moth full of my juices and he rose up, penis still hard and dripping. I raised my legs up and he slid his penis in me slowly. I moaned and held my mouth, my eyes rolled back as his hard penis was going in and out. He grunted a big and went faster, I felt his tiny balls slap my butt. My vagina tightened up and they make him cum, I came after and my body froze, went limp and my legs lowered. He pulled out of me slowly and dripped his cum everywhere, I flexed my vagina and cum came out. He got his pants on and I got my skirt on, we kissed for a bit and went back to the outside. 

I sat down in class and my teacher was staring at me all the time. I tried to look elsewhere and he would just stare, at my legs, my chest and face. He would always adjust his crotch looking at me. The bell rang and I was always the last one out. He stopped me “I think we need to talk” he said. “About what sir?” I said looking at him innocently. “I saw you and that boy go into the bathroom together. I know what yin did” my head dropped,if he found out again he would punish me again. “Please don’t day anything. It’s my life it’s ok.” He pulled his chair out and patted his lap. “Take a seat, let’s talk” I did as he said and I saw his crotch bulging. “How about you do for me and I do for you” I looked at him strongly, “what does that mean?” He unzipped his pants and he pulled out this massive hard penis. “Oh god!” I said holding my mouth. It was huge. The tip was big and his shaft was even bigger. “What do you want me to do?” He grabbed my head and pulled me down a bit. “Suck it, till I cum” I bent down and started to suck his tip, he pushed me down a bit more and it hurt my mouth. I gagged a few times and he loved that, I guess all guys do. His penis got hard and he almost came when he lifted my head up. “Not yet, let’s do something else “ he breathed heavy. He bent me over the table and inserted it in my vagina, he was already wet I was too at just the size of him. It hurt so bad, his tip was bigger then this and felt like it was going to rip me. He put a little more in and then started to hump me. Soft at first, but because I wasn’t making any noise he went harder till I moaned. He pulled my hair and started to go harder. I grabbed the desk and but down in my lip in pain. I tried to stay quiet and he let his cum shoot in me, a couple of big bursts and one long stream, I could feel it all in me and Some coming out. He pulled out and a loud slap hit the floor, it was his cum coming out of me. He got his pants up and I got my skirt on, I went to my next class, tried to walk and tried to keep calm.


	15. My friends.. we are the same.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend stays the night, she goes through what I go through.

It was probably around one in the morning and I had to pee bad, my friend was staying the night and she had to go too. We both walked to the bathroom and we heard a low moaning. They were having sex, but actually trying to be quiet. I looked at my friend and didn’t say anything. We got to the bathroom and I peed first and then she did. We started to hear the clapping sound and it got louder and softer. We went back to my room and we heard his grunt from and a loud clap, then quiet. He was done. I thought to my self I wonder if he’s gonna come out because she’s here. 

We got back to my room and she said she hears the same thing from her mom and dad, I asked her does she know what it is and she said yeah, she knew about sex and as much as I did. Her dad goes in her room too and does stuff to her. I was glad I wasn’t the only one. We told stories of what happens to us at night or in the morning and what we like and don’t like. Her das also cums in her mom and then goes to her room and lays next to her, she’s never tried it in the butt hole, I told her it’s something to get used to and it does hurt. I told her about the crush at school, my teacher and how he got mad at me doing my crush. She hasn’t done it with anyone else yet just him. 

My door opened a bit, “babe? Are you two awake?” He whispered.. I thought oh no! He wants more. And she’s here.. but she’s done it ok, maybe it will be ok. “Yeah, we are.” I whispered back. He walks in still half hard and he sees her and backs out quick. “Oh sorry, didn’t mean to flash you” she giggled and said it’s ok, she’s seen her dads before. He walks in again harder. “I know you have company over but, can you?” I rolled my eyes playfully and said fine. I sucked his tip and his head flew back, “suck it baby” he said again and again. I like over and she watched me and watched him, he grunted a bit and came in my mouth. I swallowed and squeeze hood penis till the drops were out. He kissed my head and stood there with a hard penis still. “Is your das this big?” He asked her, “kinda, his tip is smaller, and your longer, his balls aren’t has big.” He smiled. “Do you want to try?” He looked at her. She looked at me. “Go for it, but just know he’s kinda rough.” He laughed a bit, she said ok and started to get undressed, her boobs were a big bigger then mine, she had actual nipples and she had hair but trimmed on her vagina. “How do you like it?” She asks him. “Anyway you do, just get in your favorite position” he said stroking his penis. She got on the edge of the bed and lifted her legs up, she was already wet, her vagina hole was leaking already, and her lips were thick, big puffy ones, mine was wet too looking at it. I got undressed getting my self comfortable. 

He walked over to her and started to kneel down, licking her vagina, licking her clit and her hole. She moaned and whimpered, he put his face in her and licked like crazy, her body was jumping around. He got up and put his penis in her slowly, she grabbed her legs and held on tight trying not to moan loud. I came over and held her mouth with mine so she could. As soon as I put my hand over her mouth she moaned loud, he went half way in her and stopped, her eyes closed tight and she let go of her legs to grab the bed, he held her legs up and kissed her calf’s and feet. He thrusted softly and made sure she felt everything, her eyes would roll back and her body get tense again and again. She was cumming, a lot. I do it maybe twice she’s done it four or more times. He steers to go faster and she starts to moan louder and sometimes scream. A tear comes from bed eye and I whisper in her ear “it’s almost done, he’s almost done” she nods and he goes a bit harder. His balls are slapping her butt, he pushes in again with a loud but muffled grunt and a big breath and he cums in her, I see some of it spit out. He pulls out slowly and his cum dripped out of her. He closes her legs and holds her self. “Is she ok?” He asked. “Yeah she’s ok, just let her lay here I’ll take care of her. Go back to bed” he nods and kisses me again. On the way out he spanks her and tells her to remember to clean up.

“Are you ok?” I rub her hair she cries a bit “he’s way bigger then my dad and he can go longer” he whimpers a bit and stops crying. “That hurt. From when he put it in till he was done. How do you handle that?” I looked at her and shrugged and said I’m used to it. Not the anal or the rough sex bit I’m used to his penis. We curled up naked still and hugged each other till we fell asleep.


	16. My friend, my family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend now knows what I go through and I know what she goes through. Same like twins.

My friend stayed the night again, they had sex again too and loud this time. My friend and me listened as my mommy was pounded. She asked how my mom could take his penis and still be ok to walk and stuff. I told her I don’t know how and I couldn’t do that yet. He spanked her hard and I rubbed my butt and sis it would hurt me if he did that. She asked me if he ever had, I told her yeah but not that hard but he will pull my hair and they always hurts. She screamed into the pillow and and he grunted loud, she asked what happen, I told her they were done. We went back to my room. He didn’t come in this time, he fell asleep. We were both pretty tuned on and I was wet, I asked her if she was and she said she was too, she pulled down her panties and I saw it drip down her leg I took off my panties too and we laid on the bed. 

We both started to play with our self and started to get into it and moaning a bit, we were so wet it slicked like we were mixing Mac and cheese, we started to finger ourself harder and faster making clapping sounds. I stopped and she looked at me “are you done?” She breathed heavy. I said no and I wanted to try something I heard about. I told her about the 69 position and she had heard of it. She agreed and I clicked on top of her putting my vagina in her face and hers in mine. I felt strange because I never saw hers up close and it didn’t smell at all, just of sex. I steered to lick where I liked and her legs opened wide and her vagina got more wet. She moaned and started to lick me as well on my clit, I pushed back so she could get more of a taste. She entered my hole and used her tongue like a finger and my Thea rolled back and my legs opened, I felt liquid rush out of my vagina and we swallow. I put my mouth in hers and licked and sucked it, her vagina release a lot of liquid and her thighs tumbled as she moaned. We both came about the same time and lauded there for a bit, I got off her and she gave my vagina lips one last kiss, I smiled and gave her one last lick. We lauded there together till we fell asleep. 

Morning came and we were still under the covers naked, we heard them have sex again and got turned in and did it again as they were doing it. We both came twice and stopped. He came in after and wanted more sex, I told him I’ll do it this time and I rolled over showing him my butt. He climbed on me with her watching and entered my butt hole. It hurt and I grabbed the bed and moaned loud. She rubbed my hair and told me to stay quiet, he went half way in and started to thrust, I screamed and tried to stay quiet, she kissed my head and rubbed my back. She knew I had to stay quiet, she got infront of me and opened her legs, “here, do this” I looked up and instantly out my mouth in her vagina and started to lick and suck. Her head flew back and she rubbed my hair pushing my head in. He loved the sight and kept going harder. She came again and I did too with him in me and me licking her, He went all the way in, I could feel his hard penis in my stomach and it hurt. A couple more thrusts and he came hard, he left it in me for a bit laying on me and it was kinda hard to breath. He pulled out slowly releasing the cum from my butt hole. Me and her went to the bathroom to clean up, I wiped my butt hole clean as she wiped her self. 

The next weekend I stayed at her house, the first night there we heard her parents having sex, her mom went quiet at all, she was loud and her das was too. Her brother jacked off in his bed and we heard him doing it. When he was done he wiped his cum on his sheets. Got up with his hard on and walked to the bathroom To wipe off. I got up and follows him and asked if he wanted me to finish him, he said sure and his sister never does it anymore. I sat on the toilet as he came to me and out his penis in my mouth, he grabbed my head and started to make me suck. I sucked his whole penis and licked his small balls to get him to cum more, he finally released and a little dripped out with a small spray. I swallowed and made sure he was clean and went back to sleep. 

Her das came in early morning and woke her up, he climbed on top of her and she said “shh, don’t wake her” as he put his hard penis in her. He was going slow not knowing I was awake and then started to go harder, she moaned a bit and tried to keep from being loud. He would kiss her to keep her quiet. A couple more minutes and he would slam into her and he would cum, his body would jerk a couple times and he would breath heavy, he would pull out and wipe him self on her shirt or underwear and leave. She closed her legs and went back to holding me to sleep.


	17. New adventures. Same challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her brother may be my new crush, her dad loves me

I spent the night at her house again, We woke up the next morning in our arms, I got up without waking her to get some cereal. I walked out of the room in my long shirt and nothing underneath, no one was awake so it wasn’t a big deal. I was trying to figure out where everything was when her brother walked out, he was in his boxers and was hard. “Good morning?!”I said looking at laughing. He looked down, “oh yeah, that happens every morning, mom always says to take care of it before I walk out but ehh.” 

I looked at it and started to get turned on, thinking about the bathroom experience we had. He was a good size for his age, not too long, tip was a good size he was also circumcised. His balls weren’t to big but not small, mouth full I guess. And he didn’t taste bad at all. I looked at him again as he looked for cereal too, “you want me to be help?” He looked at me and his penis shot up in his boxers. “How? Like in the bathroom?” I shook my head, lifted up my shirt passed my butt and bent over the table, “like this.” I looked back at him. He took off his boxers and his penis was nice and wet in the tip. “Just make sure you rub my vagina with your penis first before you put it in. Lube it up” I said getting ready for his perfect penis to go in me. He grabbed my hip with one hand and started to lube me up with his penis in the other hand. “Ready?” He asked. I nodded my head. He slid inside me slowly and I felt his tip pop in, I loved it, it was smooth and didn’t hurt just a little bit but not a lot like him. He went all the way in deep and I moaned a big bit from the good feeling and not only pain. He slowly thrusted and my butt made small claps, he loved it and squeezed my butt. He went faster making my butt clap a little more and grabbed my hair to pull back, I had to do my best to not be loud, I moaned and whimpered a bit trying to be quiet as he went fast and hard, my butt making the sounds of sex. He stopped for a second, “what is it” I got quiet and looked ups “shh, I hear something” he said quietly. We both heard it, his parents were having sex and loud. We heard the moms butt clapping loud and her moaning in the pillow. He grabbed my hips with both hands and thrusted deep in me “oh my god!” I moaned loud as he kept going harder and faster making my butt clap louder, his balls for lower and more loose, I could feel them in my clit hitting it every thrust. He pulled my hair again and went harder “oh shit! Right there!” I yelled as I felt my self about to cum. “Fuck me!, fuck my hole!” I yelled. He grunted loud and slammed in me, he came all his load in me, I loved it, it was warm and stayed in me, didn’t drip out. He pulled out of me and I turned around and squat down, his cum and my cum dripping out of me, I put half his penis in my mouth and sucked, his das flew back and I loved the way it tasted just his and my fluids. Our cum. He came a bit more in my mouth, I swallowed and showed him before I got up. “What was that for” he asked as he got his boxers back on. “Oh sorry, just used to it i guess” I blushed a bit. “It was sexy” he said grabbing my butt. 

Me and her were watching a movie and I told her I had to go to the bathroom, she said use her parents because her brother was in the other one. I went in and peed, I was about to get up and her dad walks in. “Oops sorry, you need help with that?” He smirked. “If you want to sure” I said smartly. He grabbed some tissue and wrapped it in his hand and kneeled infront of me, “life up a bit” he said reaching his hand out, I lifted my crotch and body up and he reached in wiping my vagina to my butt hole. “Thanks” I said smiling. He kissed my lips and told me not problem. I got up and walked back to his room get back to her. He stopped me and asked if I would mind helping him, I said sure and with what. He tooo my hand and placed it on his crotch,He was almost fully hard under his sweat pants. Looking in the light I could see his penis print. “Uhh, sure but what about her?” He said it would be ok to just tell her I’m helping with something. I said ok and yelled out the door I’ll be there I’m a minute, she yelled back ok and hurry. He took his sweats off and his penis shot up. I took off my shirt and underwear and I started to wet. “How do you like it?” I said climbing into the bed “how ever you feel comfortable” he said. I told him I usually do it anal with my step dad and vaginal with everyone else. He asked do I like anal and told him not really, but it’s ok. His penis was almost perfect, I see where his son gets his. His was not big but perfect size, balls were hanging but not too much, tip was thick but not overly big and his shaft was perfect with big veins. I told him we can try if he wants, he said no if I don’t like it let’s not. He laid me down on my back and was over me, he took his penis and entered my vagina hole, I winced at it because he was bigger then his son but still felt good, painful but good he went half way, the all the way in. I grabbed his hips and then down to his butt, he had a perfect butt, strong and big. He thrusted softly and fast making my breath take away but feeling great. I looked down to see him enter me and I loved the sight, he had a small bush of hair and it was sexy. He started to go faster and I grabbed his butt harder and squeezed, back to his waist and pulled him in me he stopped mid thrust, I asked him if he’s ok. He looked at me, kissed me passionately and said “do you mind if you turn over” I fell in love his him and shook my head. He pulled out slowly and I went on my stomach “any hole you want daddy” I said. He loved this and kissed my back from bottom to top, this made me so horny and wet he entered me slowly in my butt hole, I grabbed the sheets and he went all the way in, I opened my legs and accepted him with a moan. He grabbed my hands and squeezed them “squeeze my hands if it hurts” I squeezed hard. He started to thrust slowly knowing it was my butt hole, and tight. “You can go harder daddy” he moaned with pleasure, his penis got harder in me and he started to thrust harder making my butt clap a bit I moaned loud in the pillow and grabbed his hands hard “are you ok” he whispered in my ear while kissing my neck, I nodded and said “keep going daddy, I’m ok” I love him.. he went a bit faster and and pushed in slowly as he came. I felt every squirt of cum come out of him and loved it. Like his son it was warm, he pulled out slowly and held me tight. “I love you” I said, he said it back “I love you too” and kissed my neck,


	18. The strange times we find normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things we do and hear now are normal, at least for us.

I spent the night at her house again and woke up to go to the bathroom. Once I got my eyes adjusted I heard moans and small grunts. I look over to her brothers bed and see her brother and her in his bed and her on her knees. He was pounding her hard and making her butt clap loud. He looked over at me and smiled, slapped her side and told her I was awake. She looked over with heavy breathing and smiled as he pounded harder. Her face buried into the pillow again as she screamed. He leaned back and entered her deep with his nice perfect penis. Her back arched up high and she moaned with paid. He went back and started pounding her again going fast. I went behind them and bent over. I saw his balls slapping against her clit. I reached down and started to play with his perfect balls, he moaned and his balls became tight for a second, he went faster making her butt clap. I rubbed softly and then started rubbing her clit, she was soaked with her own juices and with hers. He grabbed her hips tight and slammed in her as he came, I held his waist and moved him back and forth slowly so his cum could get all out. I pulled him out slowly while holding on to his still hard penis, I squeezed the shaft until the tip making sure all cum was out of him. He fell on his bed and his penis jumped still. I told her don’t move, I wiped her vagina clean with his boxers and made sure she was clean. She got up and laid down on her bed. I was super wet, I had his cum on my hands, I licked it off it was sweet and salty. 

I walked out of her room to the bathroom in only my wet underwear, the light was on, maybe they left it on. Or her mom was there. I opened the door and her das was there, he just started peeing, he didn’t hold it ether when he went, just let it dangle as his pee came out. He looked at me “oops sorry, meant to lock it” he stroked his penis to get all the pee out. “Let me!” I rushed over and grabbed his penis and started to stroke it slowly, me smiled and started to get hard. “Well you started it, now finish” he rubbed my hair and my back. I had to pee too so I took my underwear off and sat down to pee, I started as my pee shot out and I sucked his tip, my pee started to drip as I was finished, I continued to suck hard as he held my shoulders. “You done?” He asked looking down. I nodded my head still sucking looking up at him. He pulled his penis out slowly as I tried to keep sucking. Her dad lifted me up slowly and kissed my lips pushing his tongue in my mouth and moving it wildly I moaned softly kissing him back, my small tongue doing the same. He turned me around and bent me over the sink, I looked back “lock the door daddy” he got harder when I said that, he locked the door and held my waist, put his perfect man penis in me an out it all the way in my vagina hole. I grabbed a towel and moaned and bit it hard. He started to go faster making my small butt clap, he rubbed my hair and I looked back “it’s ok daddy, do what you want” as I breathed heavy. His penis got harder in me and I felt the throbbing. He went harder and my butt started clapping loud, I came hard my legs got weak as I dripped my juices on the floor, 

He held my waist with his strong hands and held my body up as I went weak. He kept pounding harder as I moaned and felt like passing out. He came hard and his cum spilled out of me filling me fully. My eyes closed hard, I bit the towel so hard, he pulled out slowly. “Sorry honey” he rubbed my back, “it’s ok daddy, I’m ok” he smiled and kissed me. He bent me over again and grabbed toilet paper. He wiped my swollen red vagina clean of his cum and my wetness. He told me to squeeze my vagina muscle to get the cum out, I did and a big load dropped out. He cleaned me up and the floor. He pulled my panties up and carried me back to bed, he laid me down and I held my vagina. He kissed my head and went to his bed.


	19. My crush, my candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer vacation was over now, I get so see my crush again.

Summer vacation was now over, my mom went out of town for a few weeks and he took full advantage of it. Every night we slept together, had sex, all kinds of sex. Oral, anal, vaginal, all. I even learned new positions like reverse cow girl. It’s where I turn around and sit on his cock and bounce up and down while he looks at my butt bounce. My vagina hurt so bad for those days, it was red and puffy through the day I’m just glad I didn’t have school and didn’t have to walk anywhere. He also showered me a lot, he washed my body a lot my hair and shaved my legs and vagina keeping me clean. 

The last night of my vacation he really fucked me hard, he pulled my hair so hard my head started to hurt but it felt good at the same time. He would wrap his hands around my hair and pull and spank me till my butt cheek hurt and went red. I would scream and moan pretty loud and I didn’t have to be quiet. That was the best part, not putting my face in the pillow. He would start slow and and go harder and faster, I would occasionally look down to try and see his balls slap against my clit, my vagina would drip from his pre cum and my juices. It would make my whole body tingle and feel good. I came hard a few times, he started to tell me when I do so I started to yell that I was cumming and my vagina would tense up wrapping around his cock and I would moan biting my lip. I would look at him and give him that das puppy dog look making him go harder and moan and grunt. 

The next day I got ready for school and didn’t feel like wearing a bra, I knew it was gonna be cold and I’ll probably have my nipples show, I finally got to school I still had a hard time walking, my vagina was still sore and that morning be make me give him a blow job before I left and came in my underwear, so it felt like I was wet and gooey every time I stepped. I saw my crush and I instantly got wet, he looked at me and I pointed at the bathroom. We both walked in there and his spanked my butt, it still hurt from the spankings I got. We started kissing and using our tongues, he grabbed my butt and squeezed, it felt really good but hurt, he grabbed my breast under my shirt, and pinched my nipple, my vagina got more wet, the gooey cum and my wetness was combining and I could feel my crotch soaked. We stopped kissing and he undid his pants and pulled them down, his hard cock flung up and it had grown over 2 months, his tip got thicker and his balls got really low. My mouth watered, I wanted it in my mouth and me. 

I took off my pants and my wetness and his cum made my juices drip when I took them off. He took my shirt off and my nipples were thick and hard. His cock dripped of pre cum and I bent over the sink spreading my legs a bit looking back at him. “What hole?” He asked I looked at him “anyone you want, I don’t care” I started to breath heavy. He rubbed his wet cock on my butt hole and put his cock in slowly, my eyes rolled back a bit and my knees shook. His cock entered my butt hole and he pushed in slowly until he was all the way in me, I could feel his small pubic hair push against my crack and his soft balls against my vagina and clit. He started to go slow and I moaned a bit to loud, he started to go faster and harder and I let a louder moan out he started grunting like my step dad and my butt clapped loud, he spanked me and it echoed like my butt clapping, I whined a bit and he reached around to grab my breast, my eyes rolled back and I came hard, my vagina squeezed hard letting out my juices dripping on the ground. My butt hole tightened and he came hard in my butt pounding into me with a grunt, I let out a scream of pleasure. He pulled out slowly and it plopped out. 

I tuned around and got a paper towel to wipe his cock off. I wet it and wiped it down. His cock was still hard so I went on my knees and sucked him off. I sucked the rest of the cum out of him and sucked his right nut until he had another small orgasim.


End file.
